


A Slow Morning

by ok_but_first_tea



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, but still fluff!!!, it's fluff, that turned into a serious conversation about children oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_but_first_tea/pseuds/ok_but_first_tea
Summary: She was soft. So soft. Her skin, her hair.Barry’s hands roamed over her back. He drew invisible patterns in her muscles. He followed the slow rising of the sun with his fingers on her skin.(It was supposed to be a slow morning, and they'd wake up and have breakfast but I've been writing too much angst so it turned out kinda serious, but i promise it's still very fluffy and pure.)





	A Slow Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written as coping mechanism for all my fluff feelings while writing The Act of Remembering, so i guess that's a thing  
> anyway thanks for clicking on my fic and reading and stuff, i appreciate it A Lot <3

She was soft. So soft. Her skin, her hair. 

Barry’s hands roamed over her back. He drew invisible patterns in her muscles. He followed the slow rising of the sun with his fingers on her skin.

She shivered. 

“Hmmm, babe.” she groaned into her pillow. He hummed back at her.

Lup blinked, and sleepily looked up at Barry. He paused his motions, letting his hand rest lazily on the small of her back. 

“Morning.” he said. When she closed her eyes to fall away again, he softly bumped his head against hers. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered.

Lup huffed a laugh. Barry smugly noticed she sounded pleased.

“You sure know how to wake a girl, don’t you?” She drawled, half muffled by the pillow. “Well, I’m awake now.” She winked.

Lup rolled over to stretch her hands over her head, her back arching off the bed. Barry’s eyes followed the movement of her body. When she caught his eyes she lifted one perfect eyebrow. He blushed guiltily. 

God, she was married to such a dork. 

“What’s on your mind, babe?” she asked him. 

He paused, licked his lips, then said “Is it too cheesy to say ‘you’?” 

“Yeah.” She laughed and nodded. A smirk was forming on her face, though. Then, softer, she said “Say it anyway.”

She saw her grin mirrored on his face. And really, how could she resist kissing that?

No really. Someone please tell her, she could spent entire days smooching that face. She won’t ever get anything done now that face was around again. It was a problem. 

She voiced this issue to Barold, who had the nerve to laugh. 

His face getting flushed, too flushed to come from just laughing, though. And that was interesting. That was something she definitely wanted to explore.

She laid a hand subtly on his chest while she leaned back in to kiss him, sliding up closer to him slowly until his body was pressed against hers.

He hummed appreciatively, but otherwise didn’t respond like she was expecting him to. 

“Babe.” she said. 

“Hmmhm,” he responded, blinking himself out of his daze like state he sometimes got in when they kissed. “Yeah?”

“What’s really on your mind?” And that was interesting. Very interesting. He flushed further and stuttered some things, none of which really words. 

“Babe.” she said again, “you know you don’t have to tell me.” he looked away sheepishly, so she put a finger to his chin to lift his face until he was looking at her, “But I want you to know that whatever it is you can talk to me, yeah? You know that right?”

He sighed. His eyes softening, draining the nervous, jittery energy from moments before. 

“I know.” he said, and kissed her once more. He didn’t talk immediately, but that’s okay. During the century they had spent on board together, they had all grown accustomed to taking time to think about their words. Where their actions had so much consequence, and their time seemed limitless. 

It was less now, acclimating to living between people who liked people responding within the same hour of the question. But it still showed through, sometimes, when they had something important to say. It was how Lup knew this was really important to Barry.

Eventually, he spoke. 

“You remember dinner at Taako’s last week?” He asked. Again, not the direction she was expecting him to take. Over a lifetime together and he still surprised her.

“The family one?”

“Yeah, with Krav and Ango.” He smiled to himself. He really did love all of their family. Seeing them all building their lives, happy, permanent this time, and with each other in them, it filled his heart with so much love. He could never find enough words to express his love. 

“What about it?” Lup asked. And, well, that was the million dollar question, really. Barry sighed. He pulled Lup closer to him by her waist.

“You were really good with Angus.” Barry admitted quietly.

“I am?” Lup asked. Maybe Barry was very nervous about saying things directly, but he knew his wife was smart. 

“Yeah. With Marvis and Mookie, too.” He said, shyly looking up into her eyes. And there it was. Lup was too smart not see see what he was getting at.

It was quiet for a long while. Lup didn’t look away, neither did Barry, and if it were anyone else, anyone who had not spent a century together, anyone who hadn’t died together more times then they could count, it would probably have gotten awkward. But this was them. And it didn’t. 

After the long stretched silence Lup spoke up.

“You’re suggesting raising a child together.” she said, not unkindly.

“I am, yeah.”

She took a deep breath.

“How would that even work?” She looked at him with her eyes wide and honest. Vulnerable. “I mean with our jobs, and our past, not to mention the whole lich thing, if it was even possible before we became undead because of, you know. Me.” She said all in one breath. Like the words had been ready to escape for years, and now finally found a chance.

“You thought about this before?” he asked. Lup nodded.

“Of course.” she said. “And don’t- don’t make fun of me for this but-”

“I won’t.”

“-but when we still lived on the starblaster, like, after we got together and sometimes even before that. I’ve thought about it when i was in-... When I was trapped.

Barry, I love you. I wanted to raise a whole family with you, live on a barn somewhere with enough space for me to blow things up and for you to do your nerd stuff…” she paused.

“Wanted?” He asked. The answer is immediate and definite. 

“Want. So badly.” 

“Lup.” he said, then stopped. There were tears forming behind his eyes now, and Lup was undoubtedly the same. 

“Lup,” He started again, “We’ve already done the impossible. So many times. Besides if Taako and Kravitz can do it, so can we.”

“Can we though?” She looked at him, so hopeful. It broke his heart. How had he not noticed this was something she felt like that about.

“Why can’t we?” He asked her. Barry knew Lup didn’t need a concrete answer. They’d never needed a fully thought out plan. Just a lot of willpower, and a lot of love. 

After all, you can’t plan “doing the impossible”. You just do it, and you keep going until it works. 

And I would work. They knew it.


End file.
